


JADE: Insert Disc 2

by EventChorizon



Series: Press Play [2]
Category: Corruption of Champions, Homestuck
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Corruption, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Not all warnings listed, Severe underage, Sex Pollen, Shotacon, Somnophilia, dd/lg, not all relationships listed, not all tags listed, severe age gap, slaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventChorizon/pseuds/EventChorizon
Summary: ***UNDER CONSTRUCTION***PLEASE FILTER RESPONSIBLY"Press Play" is a series of explicit scenes collected from years of Cherubplay RPs, strung together as choose-your-own-adventure chapters. This series derives inspiration from Corruption of Champions, and like most text-based adult games it is designed to (morbidly) entertain - NEVER to encourage real life harm to other people, children, or animals.This second in the installment follows Jade Harley around her REGULAR HOUSE in a NORMAL SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD and deals in themes of incest, statutory rape, and age gapping in partners both older and younger.  This is a short spin-off from JADE: Press Play, and can be read independently.





	1. ♦ l o a d i n g . d i s c . t w o ♦

Your name is JADE HARLEY, you have a large set of nearsighted green eyes behind a pair of THICK FRAMED GLASSES, and LONG BLACK HAIR. You are a curious BOTANIST and kind friend / accomplished penpal, who might talk! with a lot of excitement! sometimes!

Today is the birthday in which you turn FOURTEEN YEARS OLD.

You live in the SUBURBS, in a normal house with regular PARENTS, who unfairly prescribe chores on this your most birthiest of days. Since you've got a dad to COOK your meals and a mom to WEED THE GARDEN, your only responsibility, really, is to walk the family DOG, Becquerel, who has been kind of a pain this whole summer.

You love your family's dog, but his pestering lately has been just about enough to drive you UP THE WALL. Maybe you both need to get out of the house for a bit, even though it's your BIRTHDAY and you shouldn't have to do any CHORES.

  * [STAY IN, SLACK OFF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974568#workskin)
  * [TAKE BEC TO THE DOG PARK AFTER ALL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974589#workskin)
  * [SAY YOU’RE GOING TO THE PARK, BUT TAKE BEC TO YOUR FRIEND’S HOUSE INSTEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974598#workskin)




	2. STAY IN, SLACK OFF

You are going to put your foot down! It's your birthday, and you DESERVE to be treated like A GODDAMN MONARCH.

So you stay in your pyjamas, covertly let Becquerel out into the FRONT YARD to do his business, and trust he can navigate the handy dandy doggy door all on his own!

  * [CHILLAX BY THE POOLSIDE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974697#workskin)
  * [TAKE A NAP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974838#workskin)




	3. TAKE BEC TO THE PARK

You suck it up, change out of your pyjamas into a pair of hiking shorts, t-shirt and boots - and get Bec's leash from its peg by the back door.

Your OLDER BROTHER, John, offers to give you a ride to the park, but half the fun (and most of the exercise) is in getting there!

  * [RIDE WITH JOHN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974994#workskin)
  * [JOG TO THE PARK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43975075#workskin)




	4. SCARPER

You get dressed in a LONG SKIRT and FANCY BLOUSE, and take Bec out on his leash - but you plan to PULL A FAST ONE. You don't take the road to the dog park. Instead, you scarper a sharp turn around the block corner toward the charming little suburban cottage of your FRIEND, JANE CROCKER. 

THROW A PEBBLE AT JANE'S WINDOW  
KNOCK ON THE FRONT DOOR


	5. CHILL BY THE POOL

It's such a warm, sunny day and there's that sparkling blue pool in the back yard just beckoning your leisure -

So you change into your OLD ONE-PIECE SUNFLOWER SWIMSUIT, which is starting to fit a little too snug - you suspect you'll outgrow it soon. :( Drat and dagnab these stupid new boobs, anyhow!

Your flip-flops slap the brick paving and the sun warms your shoulders and your black hair. You're glad neither of your STUPID BROTHERS is around to pester you or throw you in the pool or anything, but are a little cheesed they weren't around to walk the damb dog, either! You approach the poolhouse and kick the squeaky door open, stomping into the musty interior to hunt around for a pool noodle or three -

but there in the stack of wicker lawn furniture is your YOUNGER BROTHER JAKE, holding some sort of - huh! It's a flower! A lily, actually! Interesting??

"Are you wrapping a gift?" you hazard, worried now that you might have spoiled Jake's surprise for your birthday! And Jake does look a little upset, actually, or maybe he's just concentrating - it's always pretty hard to tell what's going on with that spaz.

"Jake?" you call again, stepping closer.

Jake sneezes, shakes his head, and you near to see that he's not playing with the flower, but seems to be tangled up in its vines!

You kneel to try and rescue Jake, of course, being both a trained BOTANIST as well as a responsible sibling, but even as your hands begin to tug at the ropey green vines the floral pollen begins to cloud your vision, stuffing your head up with a fever that reaches from the back of your throat to the back of your knees. You cough, batting the flowerhead away. "Jake, you have to help me," you plea, tugging futilely at the thin vines that had grown woven in with the wicker, keeping Jake seated. You sigh, defeated as Jake only sneezes in answer. "Fine. I guess I'll just go get mom or da-"

One of the rough, thin ropes has tangled around your ankle, though, so as you stand you're tripped forward to catch yourself on the back of the wicker chaise, knee braced beside Jake's bare thigh, the wrap of the vines looped under and over his bright swimming trunks. Blinking in the dim, you can see the extent of the lily's reach - roots and vines and leaves crawling up this corner of the Pool House, wrapped around furniture and burrowed into walls and flooring, the lily's flowerpot cracked through at the bottom.

Jake grunts as if waking, and you manage to escape a sluggish grab of the plant. "Jake, I'm going to go get help," you promise stoically, knees trembling with fear. "But I'll be ba--ack!" You yelp, vines and foliage exploding to fill the room like a villain in a ghibli flick, crowding out light, thick rubbery vines and grasping, prehensile leaves wedging up under your arms, behind your legs, under your too-tight bathing suit.

You open your mouth to shout, but close it quickly with a snap of teeth before a vine can cram a notch in.

"Ja~ade," Jake croons, shuffling somewhere in the hot, damp mess of the sudden jungle your Pool House has become. "It's ho~t," he complains in a whine. "My bird hurts."

Panic lances down your spine, sweat beading under your suit, and you're starting to itch, which does not bode well for your allergies, much less Jake's. "Well don't let anything in your mouth," you warn, wary of the moving, LIVING plant that has so ensnared you. "Maybe if we stop moving, the plant's autonomous reflex will relax!"

"Jade," Jake whines again, and shuffles through the heavy drape of vines with all the difficulty of wading in deep mud, slowly but surely. His slender fingers grope at your hip, catch on the hem of your bathing suit's bottom, tugging to get closer.

"Ack!" you squawk, kicking forward to try and wade similarly. "Jake, let go! Just stay still already, or this thing will only -" and it does, the plant DOES tighten, a quick snap in the room that knocks your knees into a wicker chair and knocks the breath out of you, vines supporting you from what would have been a spectacular prat-fall.

"Hurts," Jake coos from behind you, fingers still clutching the hem your suit, wedging the fabric uncomfortably up your whole crotch, front to back.

"Let go," you demand weakly, head stuffed up fuzzy with pollen, elbows immobilized on the vines that had caught your weight from your fall.

"My bird, Jadey..." Jake tugs the netted y-front gap of his trunks open, swollen little pecker bobbing red-purple atop the peachfuzzed bundle of his smooth, round sac. Jake grunts, fingers digging clumsily under the added heft and density of his firmed balls, a small dribble of hot mucous pattering against the back of your thigh as Jake milks his engorged nuts through his swim trunks.

"Put that away!" you scold in a hard whisper, and begin to struggle to turn around, against your own advice - and sure enough, this only makes the plant tighten its grip around your arms and legs. You jolt forward, hissing air in between your teeth as Jake's knuckles brush the valley your sex, the hem of your swimsuit still gripped in his fist.

"Gnuh," Jake argues, and the fabric of his trunks rustles loudly in the dead air of your labored breathing as he mashes his narrow hips forward against you. Jake's prick oozes a hot, salty smear down the round hill of your asscheek, and the harder you thrash against this horrifying invasion the tighter the vines grip you, immobilizing, squeezing the breath out of your stomach. The lips of your vagina are starting to tingle and swell, the small nub of your clitty hard against the rub of your swimsuit, jolting sensation from your pelvis to your knees.

The tingling in your pussy is so intense, you can't feel the rubbery prod of Jake's engorged little pecker until his swollen sac is pressed into your muff - your cunt twitches and clamps down as if to prevent entry, but this only lets you feel the hot prod of Jake's short length slide out and back in again as he bucks his hips forward against your pert rump.

Panting and grunting, Jake fucks your swollen vagina with a rapid pace that makes you squirm, quickly trading alarm for arousal. You can't get off from this position, and Jake's prick isn't big enough to make it very far inside you, his plush sac slapping wetly up against your mound.

The vines shiver and rock with the force of Jake's energetic jack-hammer humps, and one tugs your knee open further while the vines around your elbows pull your arms up, stretching you out. Your breasts, already too uncomfortably developed to fit last year's bathing suit, pop free of the top of the one-piece, exposed to the room as you dangle, jiggling and jumping with your heaving breath and the rhythm of Jake's merciless pounding.

"Hurrrts," Jake mewls, just as a gush of heat floods your nethers, the creamy tang of his cum scenting the air alongside the lilly pollen. Warm wet oozes down between your legs, dribbles off the inside of your knees and down your calves and shins and ankles to puddle on the dusty pool shed floor, making any further attempts to scuttle away kinda dangerous! "Better," Jake gasps in relief. "Oh, Jadey, that feels so - much better - !" He comes again, grinding against you to fit his stiff, jerking little prick snug in your cunt so the next load can soak its heat up inside of you.

Your eyes cross and your knees ache to clamp shut, clitoris pulsing painfully as your orgasm is held just out of reach. "Ja~ke," you manage to moan, throat tight and hot. "Harder," you plea, arching your back to try and curl your backside out, presenting yourself. "Do it harder, ple~ase!" You NEED to get off, feverish and twitchy as your vagina squeezes around Jake's prick, seeking.

Jake spends the next twenty minutes humping and cumming, lamenting how good he feels and whining high in the back of his throat with each orgasm, sweaty hands pawing at your hips and ribs as he eagerly rebounds; until his sac is down to its normal size and his prick begins to soften.

You don't get the release you need, trapped suspended with genitals swollen and purpling, tits exposed and bathing suit wedged up your ass and cunt.

**[ E N D ]**

  * [LOAD QUICKSAVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974568#workskin)
  * [QUIT TO TITLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43944694)




	6. TAKE A NAP

You retire back up to YOUR ROOM to sleep in, maybe read a little SQUIDDLE FANFICTION, and generally avoid the other members of your household, including your TWO IDIOT BROTHERS. You change into your long pyjama shirt, toss the plush sheets and blankets of your bed to try and get comfortable, but your budding breasts are a little achy and your hips feel all out of whack - you're ovulating, your MOM would say, and then she'd pinch your cheeks and give you an aspirin and make you some tea.

You turn again in place, listening to Bec scramble through his doggy door to bring the morning paper to your DAD. The gig's up, the household would know you didn't take Bec to the DOG PARK, so you bury yourself in blankets and will yourself back to sleep, just in case anyone has a mind to come up here to pester you!

You're a good hour into a hard snooze when the pestering commences, and wake to feel your bed rocking the way it does if Bec is scratching himself on it. But Bec isn't here, and there's a sweaty weight pinning you to your back, pillows shoved aside and blankets pulled all the way up over your head.

You little brother, Jake, has climbed into bed with you! "No wrestling," you mumble, hips flinching as you realize you can't close your legs. "Hey-!" you protest sharply as the crotch of your panties are tugged rudely aside by Jake's seeking fingers. You throw the sheets and blankets off you both, and shove at Jake's bony shoulders, but a WAFT OF FLORAL SCENT has filled your room, birthday lilies delivered to your dresser and computer desk.

The scent of the flowers hits you broadside, stunning you from your irritation and alarm. "J-Jake?" you ask, sinking back down in the cottony embrace of your mattress.

Jake doesn't answer, his gaze unfocused behind his thick glasses, skin flushed and damp, wearing nothing but the briefs he sleeps in, the front of those briefs bulging and wet. He crawls back over you on hands on knees and lets his hips sag down to start bopping against you again - the rocking of the bed that had woken you up.

Your eyelids flutter and you stretch, legs parting again to let that warm, pleasant pressure meet the buzzing in your crotch. You check your bedroom door - it's shut - but tug the blankets back over you both, just in case. "That feels good," you whisper, drowsiness returned with the drape of heavy blankets cocooning you and your little brother in bed.

Jake's breath stutters into a grunt, and his fingers worm down between your bodies again to fish around at the crotch of your panties. You sigh hard and tilt your hips up, hands burrowing over your head, under the cool press of a pillow, gripping the bars of your headboard. The rough elastic fabric of Jake's underwear rubs the damp peach fuzz of your sex as he grinds his hard little pecker against you, until his cockhead starts to peek from the gap of the y-fronts, rubbing up and down your slit.

Jake's breath batters your chin and he shifts his weight in the dark of your blanket-cave, grinding turned to thrusting, little by little his rubbery prick exposing itself from the wrap of his underwear to prod further into you, a shallow fuck into the slimy heat of your aroused vagina. Jake's pace picks up again, frantic now that he's penetrated your quim, the hard roll of his balls cramming underwear fabric rough against your taint with each pistoning hump.

Your breathing has gone rapid and labored, trying to keep quiet despite your mounting, squirming pleasure. Jake's pubic bone is hitting your clitty just right, the first time you've ever felt such pleasure, limbs drawn tight and moan swallowed back.

Jake suddenly freezes up, tense, prick jerking and throbbing violently in your tight cunt, his balls drawn up tight as he comes. You rock your hips up desperately, knees spreading open to encourage more of the buzzing sensation, but Jake is quickly spent - and collapses atop you with a gasp.

You're wet and hot and more horny than you've ever had the chance to be, but you can hear your DAD returning downstairs, so you disentangle from Jake's sleepy grasp to straighten your (soaked) panties and try to leave the bed.

The flowers are waiting for you, however, their scent doubled in the air, and your legs nearly give out. You peel your undies down and off and stagger on your way to the hallway bathroom, intent on a SHOWER to CLEAR YOUR HEAD - but as you make to close the bathroom door you find that Jake has followed you!

Your eyes dart down to the small purple erection again peeking through the y-fronts of Jake's underwear and your cunt clenches hard with want; so you usher Jake into the bathroom with you and shut and lock the door.

Jake is back on you immediately, tugging your long pyjama shirt up out of the way to expose your swollen mons as you switch the bathroom radio on and run the shower on cold for the noise. The shaggy bathroom floor mat is gritty against your bare ass, but you can't find a cleaner, more comfortable spot before Jake is between your legs in a clumsy topple.

You grunt your own restless urgency, knees opening wide to expose the doughy glisten of your bred cunny as Jake peels his own underwear carefully out and over his sex, then down, stepping out of the stained mess of wet cotton.

Jake moans in his excitement as he lays into you, like the hard floor under his hands and knees doesn't bother him at all, the tops of his feet slapping the linoleum with each rhythmic rock forward.

You bite back a squeal, pleasure returned threefold as Jake takes full advantage of this easier position, fucking you good right there on the bathroom floor with your family just a stairwell away. "Harder," you urge quietly, then louder in confidence that the radio and shower will cover the noise - "Please Jake, do it harder~!"

Jake keeps pace, though, mindlessly staring into the middle distance as he drools all over your pyjama top. You're sweating, so you peel your pyjamas off - which exposes your breasts, and Jake DOES go harder, transfixed now with the jiggle of your exposed tits, your dark nipples hard in the open air.

You pant, and tuck your elbows in to push your small tits out a little. "Ooh, Ja~ke," you moan in gratitude as Jake picks up the pace. "Yeah," you gasp, "Like that, I - I feel funny!" Your limbs jerk and stiffen, orgasm winding your insides tight only to spring-snap everything down to sparks of nerve and shudder, Jake's pubic bone mashing your clit perfectly all through your climax.

You try to push Jake off, breathe a little, but Jake hasn't come again, yet, so he persists! And you're much too weak, drugged up and fucked out to do anything but lay back as the prod of your little brother's dick digs up into your cunt with wet slaps.

This seems like it's taking FOREVER, certainly longer than a normal, non-suspicious shower would! You try to squeeze the walls of your vagina but it's all tingly and numb down there and the over-stimulation hurts a little! "Jake," you plead, shoving at him.

Jake shoves back to keep you pinned, grabbing one of your breasts with an urgent groan as his hips piston down against you. "Take it," he demands, quite out of his wits! "Oh, Jadey, take it all-"

"I'm TRYING," you whine, flushed from your navel to your ears. "I want it! Jake, I - nnnh, give it to me!" THAT does the trick, and you urge Jake on as his thrusts stutter to a deep and desperate rocking inside you. "Yh, nnhyes, lil' bro, harder, good - so good, come on, you can do this for me!"

"I - I'm doing it -" Jake rasps, eyes screwing shut as his chest heaves. He grabs your tits in both hands, mashing you down as he fucks you with deep, confident strokes.

Your knees are spread so wide you can feel cold porcelain touching each, and the orgasm sneaks up on you to trigger a sudden vice clamp on Jake's swollen bird. Your eyes cross and you almost black out from the lightshow of exploding nerves, breasts aching wonderfully in Jake's commanding little grip as his prick jerks and spasms inside of you again.

"Take it all," Jake begs, not unkindly, and leans forward to place a wet, drooling suck at the corner of your lips.

Your mouth falls open to answer, and Jake shoves his small, seeking pink tongue past your teeth with a whimper.

You turn away sputtering, gut and pelvis still jerking with the aftershocks of getting ploughed so energetically.

Eventually you two can peel apart and make a strategic exit from the bathroom, but that WHOLE DAY is plagued by your little brother PESTERING you to go be alone with him. He rabbit-fucks you under your skirt in the garage loft, and you ride his perfect little cock on a wicker chaise in the pool house, and when the whole family goes out for a movie to celebrate YOUR BIRTHDAY, you both sneak away to get another nut load in you in the sterile public restroom, shirt and training bra rucked up to give Jake your perky little tits, moaning and begging as loud as you want for Jake to do it, do it now, do it hard, do it forever.

**[ E N D ]**

  * [LOAD QUICKSAVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974568#workskin)
  * [QUIT TO TITLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43944694)




	7. RIDE WITH JOHN

You shrug and figure, what the hell, you DESERVE the QUEEN TREATMENT for today.

Bec hops into the back seat of John's beat-up old pinto and you fold the passenger side seat back upright to climb in, bare thighs sticking to the sun-hot upholstery. "Can we get ice cream?" you ask, trying your luck.

"Sure," John answers, easily. Everything about John is easy - he's tall and soft at the edges, kind if not a little self-centered sometimes, and really only 'intense' the way teenagers could sometimes be if you left them alone for too long. "Want to come with me to run some errands, nevermind the dog park? We can let Bec out at all the stops."

You nod vigorously, eyes wide. John was sooo coool, you would take any chance you got to hang out with him! It was ESPECIALLY cool that whenever you and John got to hang out ALONE together, he'd find a way to get his hand down your pants and help you feel TINGLY all over!

Today, he does so while driving - which wasn't the SAFEST, but you were too cool to complain, hiking shorts unbuttoned and unzipped, white panties tugged down a bit to let John's smooth, computer-nerd fingers prod around your stiffening clitty. The seat buckle dug into your hips, preventing you from thrusting against your big brother's grope, and you stiffen your arms back against your seat, the heels of your palms mashed down as if to lift you off the upholstery.

"Mmh," you grunt in protest as John's hand leaves your hiking shorts to pull the car in a wide turn into the ice cream parlor parking lot. You gamely zip and button yourself back up, sighing loud as the car parks. You let Becquerel out from behind your seat, cunt tingling with unmet arousal, and wait against the car with your arms crossed impatiently.

The ice cream soothes the fever in your belly, a little, and refreshes you from the frustration of being left damp in your underwear. You smell like sweat and doughy vaginal emission, and John pulls a face as you both climb back in the car.

"On second though, Jade, why don't you ride in the back? Bec can hang out up here with me," John suggests as he gathers trash and tidies after your snack. But John's sparkling blue eyes are merry behind the thick frames of his glasses, so you KNOW that he's only JOKING.

"Where are we going next?" You leave your seatbelt OFF, peeling your shorts open again as John restarts the car.

"I hafta swing by the Hardware Store for some gardening stuff," John hints. "Promise me you'll wait in the car, and keep your eyes closed?" He slots his hand comfortably over your mons, under the fabric of your panties, driving to the next lot over while his middle finger slides down past your erect clitty to dab at your untested, virgin hole.

You hum and nod, and slouch a little further in your seat to let John's finger split you open with a dull ache, vagina burning a little deep within its folds as John stretches your hymen open around his fingertip.

John steers the car to a far corner of the bustling Hardware Store's parking lot and parks crookedly near heaps of last season's gravel. He slides his finger further into your fuck-hole, up to the knuckle, and you squirm from the burning discomfort - horny but too tender down there to take much more. Just when you open your mouth to ask John to stop, he slides his finger out, then back in again! John finger-fucks you right there in the parking lot until your abdomen shivers and jumps with a mild climax, your cunny seeping wet around John's fingers and into your panties.

Bec loses patience and jumps out of the back window to go chase fish in an ornamental koi pond.

"Looks like the back seat's clear," John suggests, finger still lodged in your flinching cunt. "You want to lay down back there? I'll be back in five."

You swipe sweat-damp hair off your face and nod, flushed and dizzy in the heat.

John removes his fingers and wipes them on a napkin leftover from your snack, then leaves the car whistling for Bec's attention.

You groan with the effort to rouse yourself, summoning the post-orgasmic strength to SOMEHOW clamber ALL THE WAY into the pinto's crowded back seat. Your stomach is always shivery with a morbid sense of having gotten away with something, whenever you and John CLOWN AROUND like this, and you idly contemplate the stained ceiling of the car's cabin with your ankle crossed over your knee, laid out on the back seat with your long hair swept over the edge to keep it off your sweat-prickled skin.

"Jade, hey," John calls as he jogs back up to the car, out of shape and out of breath. "Looks like dad already picked the flowers up! Wanna hang out at the Park after all?"

You twist your hand on your wrist, magnanimously allowing the suggestion.

John loads Becquerel in the front seat and rounds the car to take his own. The drive seems to take a LOT LONGER than usual, though, so you sit up at the next red light to look over John's shoulder. There is John's lap, his exposed dick curves up in dark, veiny arousal, a sweaty musk wafting up from him that makes you wrinkle your nose. John is fapping slowly and quietly, driving cautiously. You've never seen your brother's dick, but you've felt it plenty against your thigh or rear end as he would finger you!

"Isn't that painful?" you ask, remembering your own virginal ache.

"Sometimes," John admits. "But usually, the more it starts off to hurt, the better I know it will be at the end, you know?"

You don't know, since your achy orgasm today had been one of the weaker ones. You shrug, and return to your seat with a wince, since your post-finger-fucked bits were still a bit sensitive. The car eventually pulls into the DOG PARK, crowded on such a beautiful day, and you're a little nervous about the parking - John returns both hands to steer, though, and soon finds a perfectly conspicuous space in which to wedge his pinto. Bec leaves the car before it even comes to a full stop, and John sighs as he tucks himself back in his pants, zips up and keys the engine off.

You think he's opened the passenger side door to pull the seat forward and help you out, but instead he crowds in beside you, tugs the door shut, and rummages around the back window to put up the flat cardboard shader, darkening the cabin. The parking spot really was tight, the high dark side of an SUV shielding one side and the close press of a white truck shielding the other, the front windshield in full view of nothing but a tall brick wall, the sounds of people and pets floating on the city breeeze in the distance.

Your stomach is a nervous ball of that old familiar feeling of getting away with something, and though your cunt still aches from the introductory fingering there's a much deeper discomfort lodged further up that demands a return of that finger AT ONCE. You squinch yourself up into a ball so you can turn sideways, wiggling your hips and ass to scooch further down the seat, and spread your knees.

"You like having my hand down your pants?" John asks, with a flat tone that isn't asking. He does this, sometimes, just wants to hear himself talk or like needs the ego boost or whatever, and you roll your eyes like usual, too immature to admit that THAT kind of talk gets you hot, too. "You want me back in there, in you?" he insists, watching you shove your shorts and panties down to the tops of your thighs, a farmer's tan cutting a clear line of pale and dark skin across your slender legs.

You scoff, too shy to say anything out loud just yet, and yelp as John pulls your shorts and panties ALL THE WAY OFF, over your bent knees and against the clunky resistance of your HIKING BOOTS, which he shucks off of you to get your lower half bared. You cover your peach-fuzzed mons with your hand, bare ass stinging a bit on the sweaty stick of the car seat as John drags you toward him.

John palms his hard dick out of his pants and begins to jack himself in even, steady tugs of his fist.

You watch, there in the dark musty air of the pinto's cabin, bony knees bracing John's hips as your womb tingles and clenches in anticipation. A spare dollop of precome beads at John's pisshole and is jarred loose, dropping to your belly - but you're so hot, you barely feel it, and you uncover your blushing pussy to hump into the air, mouth falling open as you pant like a dog.

John shifts, the car bobs on its suspension, and John lands the bottom of his hot, silky-hard phallus atop your mound. You grind up against his veined shaft, the wiry black hairs of his pubis tickling your thighs, the soft but firm weight of his balls lightly tapping the valley of your taint. Eventually, ever so slowly, the lips of your vagina part around the rub of John's shaft, exposing the pebbled nub of your clitoris to the ridged underside of John's cockhead. You cry out, a plea, and place a loose fist over John's prick to keep it in place as you buck up into his return thrust.

It's a sweaty, breathless, grunting exercise that rocks the car as your brother frots your button, and you come with your thighs locking tight around John's legs, his nuts pressed deliciously into your quim to feel the shuddering clutch of your unmet need.

John groans, shoves a hand down between you to beat himself off in a furious hurry, splatters of come landing on your bare belly, the upholstery, his hand, your clothes...

You hang out in the back of the car for a few more minutes yet, collecting your WITS before the arduous journey of clean-up necessitates moving from the comfortable embrace of your sweaty, HEAVY older brother. Ooph.

**[ E N D ]**

  * [LOAD QUICKSAVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974589)
  * [QUIT TO TITLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43944694#workskin)




	8. JOG TO THE PARK

You AND Becquerel could both do with the exercise, so you decline John's offer and take up Bec's lead to head for the DOG PARK.

The jog to the park is a calm, sunny jaunt through balmy weather; your ass and tits are starting to dislike jogging, however, heavy with their latest growth spurt, throwing you off balance and giving you a set of tender aches you aren't quite used to. About twenty minutes into Bec's relentless insistence in a game of fetch, rain clouds begin to form on the horizon, and a brief summer downfall eventually detours you and Bec to the shelter of a park restroom.

In the confusion of the small crowd who had headed similarly, you wind up taking shelter in the men's bathroom! You don't even notice, in fact, but you DO actually have to pee, so you leave Bec to his mud-puddle-hopping to claim a stall for yourself, locking the door against the press of rained-on park-goers. You shimmy your shorts and panties down to your ankles and sit on the precarious porcelain that is a grody public restroom, waiting for the piss to descend from its nervous cower in your bladder.

Darn all these people, anyway! Can't a girl take a PEE on her BIRTHDAY in PEACE? There's a commotion by the door - a few park patrons have made a daring dash for their cars, leaving only a handful of more cautious customers behind with you. The MEN (are you in the MEN'S BATHROOM??) volley smalltalk between them, weather, occupation, kids, and you are STUCK on the toilet out of SHEER MORTIFICATION - plus, you haven't gone yet, and your bladder was starting to ache with the need to!

You clench down, manage a brief squirt of piss through sheer willpower, alerting the handful of audience that, yes, indeed there was a fellow park patron in there with them, ACTUALLY USING the facilities to their INTENDED PURPOSE.

A three-knock bang on your stall door startles a heftier stream of piss out of you, and you swallow hard before clearing your throat. "Oc-occupied," you rasp, wishing your voice was lower.

A silence falls into the room, and you wonder if the patrons aren't EQUALLY mortified by now.

"Get it out," Daniel urges in a quiet whisper.

"It's out," Craig assures, and then - "Harvey, get your dick out, let's make this a show."

Your bladder had emptied the whole while, and now you were making obvious amounts of noise with the toilet paper dispenser, quite content to be done and on your way.

"Do you have a good shot of the dog?" Chad asks, and something like a tin cap rattles on a sink top.

WHAT?? Your dog? Bec?? You hastily wipe with the rough two-ply paper, and don't bother flushing, rucking your panties and shorts up slap-dash, barely fastening yourself back in before throwing the stall door open wide to give these jokers the what-for, if they've touched your do--

The biggest, growliest rottweiler you have ever SEEN is poised over Daniel, who is bent to the floor on his hands and knees with his shorts down around his thighs, the dog's cock half stuffed already into Daniel's ass and only getting stuffed further - the noise of the storm had not only covered your PEEING, but most of this circus going underway, too! You're just as surprised as these PERVERTS to see you there!

Craig, with the camera, nearly bumps into you trying to align his next shot, and you swallow dry as you inch back against the grimy tiled wall, four other men standing around in a circle beating off as Daniel there on the floor is getting mounted and bred. Outrageously, your cunt doesn't just tingle, it YEARNS, the air filled with musk and heavy breathing and the heaving hump-slap of a rottweiler knot making its way into a man's ass.

"Here, take it -" Chad urges Lester, offering his dick to stroke.

"Naw, dude," Lester declines, jacking his purpling meat ever faster as the dog dominates Daniel. He jerks his chin your direction. "Ask her to take it."

You scuttle quickly past the sinks, head down, but your knees give out with sheer WANT and you slump against the nearest stall door, shoving a hand down your pants.

"Oh, fuck yeah, we can never get any girls to come to these things," Phil, the nearest PLUPERFECT STRANGER, celebrates, and helps peel your shorts open with his meaty, chubby hands. His dick is fat and stout and the first penis you've ever seen up close, in such detail, your clitty hard and your panties wet and your breaths shivering out of your lungs as you rub your slit blindly.

Lester comes up from behind you and palms your tits over your shirt. "Shit, yes," he hisses in your ear, smelling like cigarettes and beer, and the hot lay of his firm pipe nestles against the small of your back. You moan, in fear and excitement, and clumsily grab at Phil's stout dick, startled a bit as it jumps and jerks in your grip.

"Get her bent over," Craig instructs, sitting on a sink top to comfortably stroke himself, camera still rolling, dog still fucking the daylights out of the man on the floor.

Lester you bends you over and the musty, mushroom smell of Phil's chubby dick in your hand warns you as the cockhead jabs up against your lips. You open your mouth to argue and Phil's cock slips in, bitter and salty, a rough hand fisting in your hair to tug you forward.

"Yes, ohgodyes," Daniel urges, and this warms your chest, self-possessed and vulnerable to praise.

Lester is grinding his SIZEABLE COCK between your clenching thighs, dragging up against your eager clit to get you good and wet while his finger - oh GOD, his rough, oily finger plies between the lips of your tight virgin cunt, splitting you open with a slow ache that spreads up from your belly to your tits.

The cockhead in your mouth explodes, musty semen flooding up the roof of your mouth and drooling out down your chin, into your hair. "Sweetbabygirl, yes, that's it, good - hhngh -" Phil PRAISES, intensifying your squirming arousal despite the bad taste.

You're still hesitant, but you aren't asked to be proactive, exactly, and Lester shoves his finger deep in your pussy and this knocks the breath out of you, hymen stretching painfully, and he works his curling finger in and out of you until you only feel a numb tingle. "Who wants breeding rights for this lost little bitch?" Lester prompts, and tugs your hair back to stand you up, expose your face to the camera.

Chad steps forward, then kneels beside Daniel, who is tied and knotted under the rottweiler, who is panting happily. "Give her here," Chad directs, laying down on the gritty, leaf-strewn cement floor. "I want a good shot of her being pushed down on my dick.

You cough, spit up more semen, throat gummy and tongue stuck against protest as Lester scoots you forward - shorts and panties trapping your ankles from any kicks or escape, hiking boots too large to easily step out of the wadded fabric. A larger knee bends forward to nudge your knees out of lock and you are straddled across Chad's lap by several helping hands. Someone's excited dick shoots cum in your hair, flecks and ropes landing against your ear, the side of your glasses, the top of your cheek.

Chad wraps his hands around your slender hips, then rucks them your shirt up under your chin, perky breasts easily tugged out to full view of the camera. "Fuck yeah, you're gonna be tight," Chad marvels, thumbs dragging over your hard, cherry-pink nipples. You flinch, and shiver, and a pathetic mewl for mercy is squeezed out from between your panicked lungs.

"Get 'er done," Craig croons, almost reverent. "Get her done so hard, Chad, and then let Bailey have a hump."

"Yeah," Chad agrees, as Phil tugs you up by your hair, pulling you more fully seated over Chad's lap, his exposed dick bobbing between your thighs.

Chad steadies his cock as Lester presses down on your shoulders, and you try to brace your hands on Chad's chest, against his stomach, anything - but no, Chad's cock is so hard that the blunt round head is peeking from its foreskin, and you are split wide over this pearly cockhead.

You're pressed slow but steady onto Chad's naked rod, insides burning and shivering and clenching up tight, the air full of musk and piss and body odor, dog breath and disinfectant and cum. At last your voice returns, a long low wail of despair that only seems to electrify your audience.

"Bitch, yes," Lester growls, kneeling behind you to tug you up off the inch of cock you'd managed to fit. "Make some noise about it." His cock replaces Chad's, jabbing and prodding and stabbing at you until your fuckhole gives in, just a little, just enough to take the head - then the rounded full barrel of Lester's shaft claims you in fits and starts, all but punches the lubrication out of your burning quim, and just as quickly is Lester's cock gone, and Phil is pushing on your shoulders, tugging your hair to get you fully seated on Chad's lap...

Chad slots his cockhead at your stretched hole and grabs your narrow hips to pull you down on him again, slow and methodical, your heaving breath tinged with high whines of protest.

"Gonna breed this bitch," Craig rasps, bringing the camera closer. "Yeah, Chad, get her, get her fucked."

"Sit her down, get it in there," Phil adds, sweating and red in the face as he beats his half-hard dick in a loose fist.

"Take it like you want it," Lester tells you, and strikes your ass with a loud, stinging slap.

Everything in you clenches from the blow, which only lends an urgency to Chad's tugging - you keep trying to kneel up, get away, which only helps Chad fuck you back down on his rigid, throbbing length. Your dry sobs redouble and turn into actual weeping, insides afire with greedy hunger for all the cock in sight, humiliated by your need.

Lester smacks your ass again, hard enough to knock the breath out of you, cutting off your hysterics. The strength in your knees and hips give out, and you all but fall into Chad's lap, his dick stabbing deep up past the protesting clench of your vaginal walls. "That's it, girl, take it like you mean it," Lester grunts, rubbing his own cock up between your ass cheeks as Chad's hips flinch up to meet your fall.

The tip of Chad's dick, way too deep inside the tight cling of your virgin cunt, strikes up against a mysterious pleasure-buzzer, the lip of his foreskin snagging against this hot button, changing the tune of your grunts and moans to a high note of need, of pleasure. "Yes!" you manage to articulate in the string of all your babble, "Uhn, yeah, I want that!"

You bounce in Chad's lap to chase the prod of your g-spot, pain numbed down to a twinge slowly warming over to full satisfaction. You're so full of dick you can hardly breathe, and you need Phil and Lester to help pull you up so you can sink back down on Chad's girth, too weak to fuck him yourself.

"Fuck, she's tight," Chad complains through the grit of his teeth. "Get her over something, I want to pound my name into this pussy," he snaps, pushing you off into Lester's ready grab.

Lester sits you back on the dry throb of his dick, fucking up into you at a different angle that makes your eyes cross and tunnels your vision. You're drooling by the time the crew decides on the handicap stall, and the rottweiler gets in your face with snuffles as you're dragged around and thrown over the cold closed lid of the spacious toilet. Someone pulls your shirt completely away, gets your boots and socks shucked off to take away your shorts and panties, and you're left exposed to the grit of the public restroom as Chad positions himself bheind you, fist braced down on the small of your back to keep you pinned as your legs are yanked open by the participating crew.

"Fuck - yeah -" Chad grunts as he gets himself back in your hot, tight little body. "Breed this - bitch -  
" he says, knocking forward into you until he can hilt his REGULAR BUT ADULT-SIZED penis with each frenzied clap of his hips against your bruised ass. "Mine - ohfuck, you'remine-" Chad babbles, hairy sac wedged forward against your mons as it draws up ready to come.

Even Lester seems to respect this, circled around to your side to jerk big, heavy splatters of semen across your bare shoulder and into your hair.

"Yeah, get her," Craig says from behind his camera, shuddering with a similar approaching climax.

But Daniel, recovered from his knotting, sidles in behind Chad to circle a firm pinch around the base of his cock, delaying orgasm. "Hang on," Daniel asks, jamming lube-wet fingers down into Chad's exposed asscrack. Dan eases his erect cock between Chad's taught asscheeks, working the base of his cock in painful little pinches and wrings to flag his arousal, draw it out.

You feel Chad go soft, and cum hard around the sudden relief, knees juddering against the cement and hands slipping from their sweaty brace against the tiled wall. The toilet lid under you is slick with your sweat, and you almost manage to slide away, but Chad is still hilting in you, and his cock is starting to harden again!

Daniel ass-fucks Chad in a few practiced thrusts that knock Chad's dick up into your womb with renewed vigor, and when Chad finally DOES orgasm the jet of his cum hits you so hard your tonsils feel the tickle.

You imagine this would be the end of it, but as you're slip-sliding to the side to try and escape, Chad catches you around the waist.

The camera isn't rolling any more, but these clowns have yet to drop the act, Lester discussing vivid punishments with Phil, The dog laid out on its back so Daniel can jack its red rocket dick lazily as Craig kneels down to lick the pointed tip. And Chad pulls you upright on your knees, palming and squeezing and pinching your tits as he mumbles against your ear.

"Gonna get you pregnant," he promises darkly, his spunk oozing from your abused fuck-hole.

Your name is JADE HARLEY, and today is the day that you turn FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, and is also the day that you go missing.

**[ E N D ]**

XXX 3 [LOAD QUICKSAVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43974589)  
XXX 1 [QUIT TO TITLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540658/chapters/43944694)


End file.
